I will be waiting
by Crystal Amou
Summary: Zeref confronts Natsu and tell him about his fate, his destiny. Natsu, already grieving over Igneel's disappearance is devastated. How will he face this difficult situation.. Natsu leaves but not before leaving a letter to a particular stellar mage. Lucy lost Aquarius and has locked herself up but a letter gives her a reason to exist. My very first NaLu . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW or pm


**_*Thoughts*_**

 ** _"Words"_**

 _I'll be waiting!_

"No" His voice was hoarse, eyes wide with horror.

"No!" he said louder this time, loud enough to wake up the dead.

"I refuse! I refuse to believe it. You...you are lying! You are lying Zeref... I don't believe you at all." The weather was stormy, the rain was pouring heavily, clothes sticked to his skin like vices, the heaviness in his throat was making it near impossible to speak but he didn't care. His eyes that were usually filled with happiness were showing shock, grief, anger, despair beyond words could describe.

"Your screams cannot make you forget who you are Natsu. Accept it! It is your fate, it is your destiny! It is your ambition! It is what I've made you for". These harsh words were of none other than the dark wizard of all times; Zeref himself. Getting no response, he further added, "Natsu, it is your job to kill me, free me from this whole affair. I cannot stand it anymore dammit!" No response. Zeref finally lost it for he said, "Natsu, you are the E.N.D. Etherious Natsu Dragneel! You would have to destroy me. I spent my whole life waiting for this particular day when I'll finally be free to leave this world, finally free to value human life once again ** _. *Finally free to meet Mavis*_**. "You are my brother Natsu and it is a brother's responsibility to liberate his own brother from this distress." Natsu finally looked him in the eye, trying to find any emotion, any emotion at all in his eyes. Jealousy, pride, haughtiness, revenge, madness, rage... but he found none. The only emotions that his eyes showed were of grief and expectations. Though Natsu thought he was dreaming but he could see it, feel it, slight happiness in his eyes for Natsu didn't know that Zeref was secretly hoping to meet Mavis again. "Natsu, you have to do this, for Fiore's sake, for your guild's sake, for your friends' sake that are ready to die for you... you have to do this!" Zeref shouted, not able to control his emotions anymore. Natsu finally cleared his head.

"You don't die for your friends Zeref, you live for them...and yes! Yes for my friends' sake I will destroy you. I will definitely destroy you Zeref and bring an end to this damn affair!" Zeref sighed. Relief flooded him.

"Finally Natsu, you finally understood, now cm-"

"But not now, Zeref" Natsu replied calmly. Seeing the look of horror on his face Natsu clarified his sentence with a sigh, "Right now, I don't think I am strong enough to beat you Zeref. But don't worry I'll train harder...no not harder but hardest to defeat you." Zeref intently stared at Natsu. Dark, fearful, lonely eyes met onyx, fearless, determined eyes. The decision was finally made. "Alright Natsu... but i will be waiting... every dawn and every dusk, every sunrise and every sunset, everyday of this miserable life when you will finally free me. Till then, I will wait. * ** _Please wait a little longer Mavis. Perhaps we will meet some other day_** *. Zeref turned his back on Natsu and started walking towards the Island, away from Natsu but close to Mavis. Yes, Zeref went to the island of Tenroujima. Natsu on the other hand just stared at his retreating back.*I don't care if I am E.N.D. I'll train harder and free Zeref. This is my destiny. But first I need to find Happy* As if on cue, a blue feline came out of nowhere."Natsu, what are you doing here? I cannot find any other guild members too and why are you still standing in the rains! You'll get sick you know." A worried Happy said. "Yeah Happy let's go and train vigorously to become stronger!" Happy as usual didn't understand the true feelings behind his words. He simply replied with an enthusiastic **_'_** Aye Sir! ** _'_**. Natsu was feeling a bit better. "Now I'm all fired up! Let's go and become the stronger of all!" Natsu shouted and ran towards his and Happy's house. After all, he had to write a letter to someone.

 ** _*Lucy... I just hope that you'll forgive me. Though I was never able to convey it in words but I've always loved you and will continue to do so for the eternities to come. Just have trust in me, OK? I'll be back soon.*_**

Natsu wrote a small letter to Lucy briefly describing his absence conveniently forgetting his confession. He went to her bedroom for the last time because Mavis knows when he'll be back. "Natsu, hurry up! If Lucy finds you, she'll definitely Lucy kick you in your butt!" Happy said. He too was sad to leave Magnolia but he knew it would be for the greater good. "You're right Happy! Let's go!" Natsu yelled. The new day's sunshine made him feel light and carefree.

Lucy finally returned home, tired and sleepy. She was about to go to bed when her eyes caught the sight of a letter addressed to her. Confused, she opened the envelope and found a hastily written note in it. But her heart skipped a beat when she recognized whose handwriting it belonged to.

Dear Lucy,

Ya know, a lot happened to us after Tartarous. I know you just wanna have a bath and sleep probably but please Lucy, read this letter before doing anything else.

Lucy, I have finally come to know that my power needs a lot of improvement so I am leaving Magnolia for training. Please make some xcuse on my behalf for the master because you are brilliant in this stuff. I'll be back earlier than you expect so don't stop believing. Have faith in me OK Lucy?

Till then

See ya later

I never Say Goodbye

P.S- Before I lose my nerve, yes ya heard it right, I actually need a lot of courage for this but I'll do it.

Lucy, I Love You

Tears were streaming down her face. Were they of immense anger, grief, pain or happiness...she didn't know. Only one thing she was certain of,

Natsu, I love you too, Baka

Neither Natsu nor Lucy knows what awaits them in the future. But both of them did know that their love for each other would just grow and grow.

Lone knows not distance

It hath no continent

It's eyes are for the stars…..

 **A/N-** Konnichiwa Minna! This is Crystal Amou here writing her very own first Nalu fanfic. Nalu is one of my favorite shippings but I love Mavis and Zeref too because both of them ummm... complete each other if you ask me! So Zeref and Mavis' ship name is... ZeMa or ZeVis. What do you ppl think? Ahhh... maybe that's for another time. Back to present. Thank you very much for choosing my story. Why don't you tell me what you thought about my story? I won't force you. It's completely your choice I appreciate it. Till then ….

 ** _Don't stop believing!_**


End file.
